Zazz
Zazz (ザズ, Zazu) is one of the primary antagonists in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zazz and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zazz and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Zazz followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the world, but was ultimately defeated by the team work of Sonic and Jack. "I've been itchin' for a fight all day!" :—Zazz. Appearance :Voice actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Yutaka Aoyama (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Zazz is a very tall and very lanky Zeti, with very thin limbs and body structure. The upper half of his body appears to be vibrant pink, while his body from the waist down is pure black, ending in two-clawed feet with purple toes. A third much smaller claw appears to jut out from his heels. Zazz has a long tail that appears to be bent into a vague "Z" shape, similar to that of Knuckles the Echidna. Zazz has a row of small black spikes running down his back, from the base of his neck to the middle of his spine. Zazz's thin arms end in proportionately large five-fingered hands, each finger tipped with purple nails. Zazz has an oblong head with a large gaping mouth, which is never closed. He has long, thin, sharp teeth and a long cyan tongue, which is almost always seen hanging out the side of his mouth. He has green irises with yellow sclera and black markings under each eye. On the top of his head, Zazz has a pair of horns that point outwards, colored in alternating rings of black and light purple. Between them is a mohawk of purple hair. Zazz wears a pair of black wrist cuffs with grey spikes on them, and a matching spiked collar. * Hair Color: Purple * Skin Color: Neon pink, Black, Purple (claws) * Eye Color: Green with Pale Yellow sclera * Age: 127 * Height: 145 cm. (4' 9") * Weight: 49 kg. (108 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zazz is a nasty, cruel and ruthless Zeti with an unpredictable personality which is both his greatest strength and weakness. The most psychopathic and crazy of his entire race, he is every bit the metalhead he looks like and is wild and unruly to the point where he comes off as rather feral. In addition to giving constant yells, he always wears a very wild expression and attacks with equal savagery. He likewise walks around with erratic body movements and even twitches occasionally. He is heedless to manners and social customs, having no trouble getting extremely close to the face of others, giving rude comments and shows complete disinterest when being scolded. His insanity makes him almost fearless as he rarely shows a single sign of distress. Because of his unpredictability however, it can be easy to turn the tables on him. Zazz loves to fight and enjoys fighting more than eating three meals a day; holding him back from a fight will sent him flying into a rage. Hating boredom above all else, Zazz is always ready for a fight, even before he knows what he will be fighting, and will pursue his enemies with relentless determination and attack with powerful strikes. Another trait of Zazz is his short temper and hot-headedness; he hates when people show him disrespect and just a few snarky comments or oppositions are enough to send him into a furious frenzy. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zazz is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. He has an extreme appetite for violence and destruction, even by Deadly Six standards due to his unpredictable and unruly personality, and he relishes in the prospect of carnage and destruction, wildly eager and joyous about killing others by dismembering them. He also has a macabre sense of humor, laughing at how Sonic and his allies would die from the Extractor. In line with his thirst for bloodshed, Zazz is an omnicidal monster, having no qualms about causing global genocide for his own gain. He is also vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement, Zazz launched an attack on the scientist with the others, and wanted to get back at Sonic after he defeated him. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Zazz possesses high amounts of physical strength, allowing him to easily lift, throw, and carry the large Moon Mech with just one hand. He is also able to run at super speeds, enough to let him keep up with Sonic, all while carrying the Moon Mech. In addition, Zazz also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. He is also highly acrobatic, enough to let him easily balance on the fast-rolling Moon Mech. Besides his physical abilities, Zazz also possesses the ability to project volleys of pink energy blasts, either in the shape of orbs or tacks. As a Zeti, Zazz possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with her mind alone. This allows Zazz to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zazz also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Zazz's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Technopathy * Magnetokinesis * Enhanced Strength * Super Speed * Enhanced Jump * Enhanced Durability * Energy Ball Projection * Energy Beam Emission * Flight * Size Enhancement * Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zazz was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Synopsis See also External links * Zazz Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Zazz's name may be based on the music genre jazz. His accent is also reminiscent of a stereotypical New Orleans dialect. ** Despite his name maybe being based off of jazz, Zazz is the complete opposite of jazz. * Zazz's personality and design are slightly reminiscent of Iggy Koopa from the ''Mario'' series, as they both have a tall, thin and lanky build, and always make wild shrieks. ** Coincidentally, both are the first bosses in their games; Zazz in Sonic Lost World and Iggy Koopa in "Super Mario World". * In the Japanese version of Sonic Lost World, Zazz is the only member of the Deadly Six to have spoken "Engrish". * Zazz appears to be the lowest-ranking member of the Deadly Six, as he fears that if he doesn't defeat Sonic, the others will "razz (tease) him until he's blue", and upon losing to Sonic at Lava Mountain, fears that Zavok will "beat him". Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six